


Out Of Context Dreamswap Quotes

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memes, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: Don't become my friend, because I will quote you.Bonus brownie points if you got quoted/know where a quote came from.~~DISCONTINUED. CHECK FIRST CHAPTER FOR EXPLAINATION.~





	1. End of the line

**Author's Note:**

> this is  
> cursed  
> that is all I can say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~REPOSTED ON ALL OTHER "IN PROGRESS" DREAMSWAP WRITINGS - NO NEED TO GO TO THE OTHER ONES ONCE YOU READ THIS!~~~
> 
> As it all turns out, my Dreamswap obsession has dwindled into nothing but maybe even a little trickle of interest, if even that much. Seeing Dreamswap just makes me feel drained, I don't read any of my chapters nor any other's writing, and the ships I used to be _obsessed_ about, i.e. AcrossNightErrors, are nothing more then something "cute" in my mind. This being said, I cannot continue any of my writings for Dreamswap - it feels like a hassle. I can't write or draw it without it feeling like a chore. I don't even like seeing anything new under the sun for Dreamswap. It feels just so monotone and it's gotten boring.
> 
> This being said, on the 28th (Kai's birthday), I will be posting the last fic I'll make of Dreamswap after a hiatus for an unknown amount of time. Don't want Swapscreen to be my last fic? Deal with it.
> 
> Alongside it will be a last posting of all of my ideas for Dreamswap. In-progress stories, all the oneshot drafts, et cetera. Maybe someone could write up and edit the horrendously awful Pregnancy... Or perhaps remake True Angel with the new ideas i have in mind for the first two chapters. Who the hell knows. Maybe even Egg will ~finally~ get the sequel I've been meaning to get to since Oct-fucking-tober.
> 
> It was fun being here while it lasted, y'all. But I don't like this fandom anymore.

..........


	2. End of the line

Nightmare: Stay calm? STAY CALM?! THE BEES ARE DYING!

Cross: So... How many drugs are you currently on?

\---

Nightmare: WHY WOULD THERE EVER BE A FLOATING HEAD OF A PANDA NEXT TO SOMEONE'S BED?!

\---

Cross: CRITICAL SHIT

\---

Dream: Stop jacking off to my mom.

Nightmare: what

\---

Blue: if we're all lemons is this server a lemon party?

\---

Cross: My bone is turned off by the b o n e s

\---

Ink to Blue: Enjoy your fucking tonsils while they last.

\---

(Over text)

Ink: they eventually decided to- are you sending me furry porn? Nice.

Nightmare: I love how you just bluntly changed the topic all the sudden from the US Flag on the moon being knocked over to furry porn.

\---

Nightmare: *arranging Christmas stockings at a store*

Error: Why are you dealing with those?

Nightmare: because it's November and there's Christmas stuff out, I decided...

Nightmare, having just finished with the stockings: to have them say "eat a bag of dicks."

\---

Dream: How bout I dong- don't.

\---

Ink: is ass genitalia?

\---

Nightmare: ROAST ME IN MY SHIT-HOLE

\---

Nightmare: Out of the bonezone, bitch!

\---

Cross, upon walking into Nightmare's room and staring at the camera: What are you making?

Nightmare: Tiktok saved my life storytime.

~~~

Below this is DS Cards against humanity... I have a Cards Against Humanity server with a CAH bot between me and a few friends.

And oh boy.

~~~

Czar Error: Alright, we can try ___ tonight, but only because it's your birthday.

Dream's card: the innocence of a virgin.

Nightmare's card: yo mama.

Czar Error: *picks Nightmare's card.*

\---

Czar Dream: Russian spies were caught in the U.S. looking for ___.

Error's card: a slightly used tampon.

Nightmare's card: Jay-Z's 100th problem.

Czar Dream: *Snickering, picks Nightmare's card.*

\---

Czar Nightmare: President Trump plans to increase the budget for ___ this year.

Dream's card: bong water.

Error's card: a bag of weed.

Having just joined the round, Cross' card: old folks going at it in a Denny's bathroom.

Czar Nightmare: *picks Cross' card.*

\---

Czar Nightmare: I am the vengence. I am the night. I am...

Dream's card: Steve Buscemi and Rebel Wilson's live child.

Ink's card: a fetus.

Cross' filled in blank card: Nightmare's throbbing, 21 inch cock.

Nightmare: ... *picks Cross' card.*

\---

Cross: Dear fucking god, I LOVE blank cards in Cards Against Humanity.

Nightmare: I wonder why...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back for a part two, ey?

Nightmare: I was expecting a harder dick coming from a steel type.

\---

Error: Try rubbing on the big meat thing on your palm!

\---

Ink: Also what the fuck is that lego porn

\---

Dream: Everyone here thought they were straight.

Dream: Until Nightmare came and tinkered with our sexualities.

\---

Nightmare, trance-like: Anal vore... Anal vore... Anal vore... Anal vore... you did this... Anal vore...

\---

Cross: flavored condoms are terrible...

Cross: wAIT

\---

Error: I've officially decided that any dream that has a toilet in it is a nightmare that I need to escape because that can only mean One Thing(tm)

\---

Ink: Hey Blue

Ink: I fucked your adoptive father, shitlips.

\---

Blue: Error is gay for himself I see

\---

Child in orphanage: No, I'm dating my homework!

Dream: dating?

Ink: DATING

Ink: they have a crush on their homework

Ink: what a virgin

\---

Nightmare: When the people limit exceeds five I want to hide in a broom closet.

Cross: Seven minutes in heaven sounds good!

\---

*Error teaching Cross how to cook*

Error to Cross: Okay, we're going in raw. *Egg cracking here.*

\---

Cross: You fucking pizza

\---

Dream: I have a life to life!

\---

Cross: I skewered that on accident

\---

Nightmare: Yogurt is fruit sperm!

\---

Error: No homo, but I'm going to make you choke on these mushrooms.

\---

Blue: I burned his fucking sandwich

\---

Blue: Go fuck a bayonet

\---

Cross: YAY ORGY

Cross: I LOVE ORGIES

\---

Dream: If your age is on the clock, you're not ready for the cock.

\---

Dream: Did something massive smash into my Uranus?

Blue: I don't know, did it?~

\---

Blue: DO NOT FUCK SANTA

\---

Ink: Makes me want to barf up spaghettios that spell gay


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parental warning: proper fucking gay
> 
> For Stempix

Nightmare: If size doesn't matter why are you all making fun of my height?!

Cross: Bruh...

\---

Nightmare: I was craving five guys before it was a restaurant

\---

Ink: I think dicks look funny

\---

Cross: Jesus Christ is my waifu!

\---

Cross: I jumped at a bag of popcorn

\---

Dream: I want to be like Ani

Blue: Because they have someone who loves them unconditionally? That's ni-

Dream: Because they're _dead_

\---

Cross: Yeetus deletus your anal virginity

Nightmare: Hah yer too late here buckaroo

\---

Nightmare: Fuck me in the ass because I love jesus

\---

Ink: Cover me in pickle juice and call me your slave.

Dream: What the fuck-

\---

Cross: I've come to make an announcement, Shadow the Hedgehog is a bitch ass motherfucker he pissed on my fucking wife.

\---

Blue to Error: Me? Seducing your friends? More likely then you think.

\---

Cross: Stop pinning everything

Cross: You can pin me to the wall instead

\---

Dream: Lord have mercy on my anus

\---

Ink, drawing: I feel uncomfortable drawing the ass area

Cross: Shiny ass area

Nightmare: You have to make sure everyone looks at the ASS

\---

Nightmare: The opposite of assassin is dickdickout

\---

Cross: Did you ever have a dream about a giant bagel?

Error: No, but I did have a dream about an aardvark singing opera if you can picture that

\---

Cross: What happens if a kirby vores a Kirby?

Ink: Kirby squared

\---

Dream: I died a little

Ink: I died a lot

Nightmare: I just died completely

\---

Cross: YOU'RE MY WIFE NOT MY MOM LEARN THE DIFFERENCE

\---

Nightmare: I'M SO FUCKING GAY RIGHT NOW

Nightmare: IF GAY WAS EDIBLE I'D EAT IT

Cross: Well, if you insist... *ziiip*

**Author's Note:**

> kai I apologize for what you have and what you will see in the future


End file.
